Conventionally, shade devices such as a curtain and a window blind have been used in houses or buildings for privacy protection, sun shading, heating or other purposes. Manually extending and retracting the shade devices causes inconvenience to the users. Thus, it is the recent trend to develop a variety of motorized shade systems capable of automatically raising and lowering slats through the use of an electric motor and a transmission mechanism. Appendages for such motorized shade systems, e.g., a winding device or a shading component, have been developed in varying forms.
Despite the greatly enhanced convenience in use, the conventional shade systems still fail to meet the users' need. This is particularly so in case of a shade system employing a decorative shade fabric. Because the shade fabric is composed of a single fabric sheet fixed in color, pattern or material, it should be replaced with a new one in order to satisfy a user who wishes to change the atmosphere surrounding the shade system. Replacing the shade fabric in its entirety is difficult-to-do, time-consuming and costly.